


First Taste

by DaniKin



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniKin/pseuds/DaniKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxanne teaches Megamind that make-up blowjobs are pretty much the best thing ever.    </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I am a writing MACHINE.   I am getting so much writing up lately, it is great.   I am getting a lovely accomplishment high.  

So I could wait and put this up later but hell, I'd rather have porn weekend come early!  Get it?   Come?  Because it’s porn?  Come on, that’s funny.  No?  
   
Title : First Taste Part 1 (of 2)  
Author : Dani Kin  
Rating : NC-17 cuz its porn  
Word Count : About 5,600    
Summary : Roxanne teaches Megamind that make-up blowjobs are pretty much the best thing ever.      
Continuity: This is the third in my First sequence, which started with First Touch and First Try.  

~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~~

He scribbled furiously on the pages, finishing them as he always did -- as they came and without editing them.  Once a page was done, he would fling it away wildly where it would be caught in midair by a brainbot and added to the idea wall.   And since tonight was pretty much ruined, he found himself alone at his drafting table.   The long red curtain was drawn tightly and he was angrily productive, throwing pages into the air at an alarming rate.     

One page was covered in equations for how to stabilize neo-gelatinous plasma before it went necrotic.  The second was a list of all the foods he liked with raspberries in it.  The third was a new preliminary hydraulic system for the robot he had used in a battle with Metro Man four years ago.  You know, just for old times sake.   The fifth was an intricate sketch of a T.Rex biting an Apatosaurus.  

The sixth was a list of all the reasons that he should not have to apologize to Roxanne Ritchie for anything, much less for the stupid fight that had occurred in this very room not one hour ago.    

He had known he was late.   There had been a robbery in progress and usually he left those to the local cops.   But he had been taking the new invisibility field on the Hudson for a test drive nearby and when he heard someone the police scanner say that the perps had flown away from the crime scene.   He put a call into Minion back at the Lair, who was able to get eyes on two criminals who appeared to be fleeing the scene on flying snowboards.   Megamind knew this was exactly the kind of thing he should be handling as the city’s new hero. 

Minion met him on the hoverbike and it hadn’t taken much to subdue the crooks, whose flying inventions had potential but lacked several key components including a reliable system of braking.   He ended up having to dehydrate the pair before they hurt someone trying to get down.  

Once the cubes were turned over to the police, he stopped to look at these boards.   Yes indeed, this idea had potential.    As soon as his examination was done, he looked down at his watch and saw that damn, it was almost seven o’clock.   And Roxanne was supposed to come over to the Lair right after work and he had been all ready with the perfect surprise for her tonight.  

But he hadn’t worried at the time.  She was probably covering the story of his heroic apprehension of the thieves.   He searched for her among the police and spectators and media personnel, but another blonde woman was over by the KCMP news van and so she was not here.   Oh well.  

If she was worried about him, she would have called.   He reached in his pocket for his phone and noticed it was not there.   Huh, he had it in his hand when he was talking Minion in the invisible car…..   Ooops.    He made his way back to the car and saw 7 missed called, 3 voicemails, and 18 texts.    Crap.  

He sped the hoverbike home, leaving Minion to see to the Hudson.   When he rushed into the Lair he found her angry, but mostly worried about him.    She seemed much calmer after she gave him a big hug and he simply explained that there had been nothing to worry about.   Then she had said she wished he would have left her a note or something and he set her straight that Minion was the last one here and besides he had lost track of time doing important hero work.

The next thing he knew it she was shouting at him.   

He tried to explain that he was “doing the best I can” but she was so angry and it was like she wasn’t listening to a word he said.  Plus she just kept talking about how he should have called….. or something, he had no idea, he was too mad to really pay attention.   

And she had said she was “going the hell home” and he said “FINE!” even though it wasn’t fine at all.   He didn’t want her to go, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to be the one to cave in now.   He had such a nice surprise all set up for her tonight…. but no, she had to go and ruin it by being all angry.  

And stubborn!   So damn stubborn!   Why did he have to fall for a woman who was so damn stubborn?

So no, he had nothing to apologize to her for.   He was trying to do everything right this time, not to have his heroics end in embarrassing failure and trying to make Roxanne happy, even though he had no idea what he was doing most of the time.  Why should be sorry for trying?   He flung the paper at the brainbot, and since it bore Roxanne’s name, the bot automatically sorted it to the section of his idea cloud that included little sketches of her and plans for future dates.    That was just depressing and he slumped over his table for a moment, and then was on to furiously putting the next idea down on the page.

At one point he heard a quiet shuffling noise behind him, but assumed it was one of the bots playing around.   He was too busy scratching out ideas for a new training regiment for the alligators to care about the source of the sound.

“Hey.” 

He jumped a foot in his chair and spun around.   

“Roxanne,” he said, then took an angry breath.  “I thought you were going-”

She cut him off abruptly.   “I’m sorry.”

His brow furrowed.   

“I’m really sorry.   I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”  She paused and looked to the side, then continued.   

“I know you’re trying so hard at this hero thing and you’re so busy and everyone is putting all this pressure on you.   And I don’t want you to think that I’m another person making demands…. and looking at you like you’re going to fail.” 

She took a deep breath.  “And I know I’m important to you…  umm, and I don’t want to be a needy whiny girlfriend.  So yeah, I’m sorry I lost my temper with you.”

He sat quietly for a moment before he stood up from his chair and walked over to her, an inscrutable look on his face.   Then he slowly wrapped her in his arms, and she melted eagerly into his embrace.

“I’m sorry too,” he said with a deep frown.  “I don’t want you to ever think that you’re not important.  Not ever.  I.....”  Megamind stopped then started again.  “You’re so important.  Most important.   You were..... I should have called.  You were right.”  He leaned his large forehead into the side of her small one.   

She took a deep breath and they enjoyed the moment of quiet between themselves.   Then he kissed her.   He knew they were needy kisses, asking her forgiveness to banish the worry that maybe she would change her mind about being with him because he was an idiot who didn’t think to call.   But she matched his neediness in kind, searching for her own reassurance from him, knowing at least they were in this together before pulling back her lips.   

“Are you sure you’re not mad?” Roxanne asked him with puppy dog eyes, craving that final confirmation.   He nuzzled her forehead.   

“No, I’m not mad anymore.  And you’re not whiny.   I like to know that you need me.  Not that you’re needy!” he waved his hands emphatically as his eyes got big and he shook his head wildly.   “But it’s nice.  To be needed.  I’ve never been needed.”  

She smiled and hugged him tighter for another quiet moment, and then looked up at him.

“That was our first real fight,” she noted with a sad smile.  “If you don’t count that time I dumped you.  Alone.  In the rain.”

“I didn’t like it.” His expressive face clearly showed his discontent in its exaggerated frown.  “I don’t like it when we fight.”

“Me either,” and she squeezed him again.   

“Making up is much better,” Megamind nuzzled his nose against her own in between sweet staccato kisses.  Then she captured his bottom lip and sucked it greedily and he gave a little chuckle. Soon the kisses became longer and slower, as they reconnected themselves with more than just words.   

Her hands drifted to caress his neck and shoulders while his rested her on her lower back, long fingers splayed to barely graze her butt.   Their tongues massaged each other and they both leaned in, clearly relishing the contact.   

Slowly he slipped his hands lower and lower until he was grabbing her firmly and pulling her against him.  God, he loved her ass. So round, so soft to kneed, and she happily let him grab it as greedily as he pleased.   He let out a low rumbling noise. 

Roxanne responded by kissing him on his neck and he pressed his cheek against her while she dredged her tongue along the slender length.    She nibbled lightly on his thin tendons and he felt his knees quiver a little.   Her kisses moved from the center of the neck up, until she was following his jawline to the shell of his ear.  She could hear his breathing deepen and she smiled to herself.   She nuzzled his earlobe with her nose then kissed the place where his ear met his neck.   

“Mmm, we should go to your room,” she murmured in his ear.   

“Why should we do that, Miss Ritchie?” he taunted.   

“I have diabolical plans afoot that require the assistance of the city’s hero,” she replied with a knowing smirk.  

“I may have to stop your plots.   I’m not evil anymore,” he reminded her playfully with a kiss.  

“You don’t think you’re up to the challenge of being a little evil with me?” she taunted back, resting her hands on his waist.   

He grabbed her firmly by her large luscious ass, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her suddenly and passionately.   Then as quick as the kiss had come, his lips were gone, moved to her neck.  He was not going to let her challenge go unanswered, not now that he had a second chance to show her what he had planned for tonight.    

“Unzip my suit.  I have a surprise for you,” he whispered in her ear, with a seductively evil tone of voice that gave her a hot flare of excitement in her belly.     

“Well Mr. Megamind, aren’t you forward today?” she teased, running her hands around his waist as he turned, exposing that tempting little zipper.   She took a moment to squeeze his hipbones before smoothing her hands up his sides towards the tempting little pull.   Her breasts pushed against his back as she kissed the back of his neck aggressively, slowly enjoying teasing him before fulfilling his request.

“Mmmm, Roxanne,” he purred, distracted by the sensations that she was creating on one of the most vulnerable parts of his anatomy.   Then she pulled down the zipper.

She was surprised to see his naked blue back began to emerge.   He wasn’t wearing the undersuit?   Was he naked under there?  He pulled the suit down his arms and turned around to face her, shirtless and with a familiar smirk that she recognized from many a kidnapping.   

“I thought you might like to see.”  He was trying to keep up his tone playful, but couldn’t hide his excited blush.   She ran her hands across his blue chest.   He didn’t have anything that she could call visible muscles, but she could feel a firmness under her hands.     
His skin was smooth and completely hairless.     Two tiny dark blue nipples dotted his chest, slightly closer together than she would expect to find on a human male but still looking delectable.   Roxanne lightly ran her fingertip over one and he shivered.    

And he didn’t have a belly button.   Huh.   That was odd.

She placed her hands on his waist.  And he leaned in for another kiss.  But instead of meeting his lips, she abruptly pulled down the zipper on his leather pants.  Where she was surprised to find a pair of tight little black short underwear beneath.   

“Mmmmm, those are new,” she purred and pushed the tight leather down until he could step out of the  pants.   

“I got them for you.  You said you wanted to make it easier....”   Megamind threw her a devilish smile.   

God, he was sexy when he was confident.  When he wasn’t afraid to let her know how much he wanted her.   

And how she wanted him.   How did she ever live without him?  Without his soft lips plundering hers and his long blue fingers making her come?   Without his cock so tempting close to her, teasing her with the promise of someday?   

She easily slid her hand into his little shorts and grasped his blue cock in her hand.  He inhaled slowly at the now familiar pleasure of her touch and smiled.   He was only halfway to hard but Roxanne was happy to help.   After all, she knew just the right way to make her man hard for her.   

Rub, rub, tug a little, make him grunt, then feather-light strokes like his penis was a precious toy, followed by a firm grasp on that hard length until he moaned.  Occasionally she would mix it up, petting his balls until they were nice and tight before turning her hands back to his shaft. Since they were standing, she could nuzzle his neck and give him suction-heavy kisses as she petted him.  That always seemed to help him along.   

Oh, he was so easy to work up like this.  And so much fun.  

Megamind pulled down the front of the underwear to give her better access to him and soon she held his full, throbbing, happy cock in her hand.  It even managed to have a little wet surprise on the tip for her.   

She spread the pearl of pre-cum around his head with her thumb, lazily circling the slit.   The head was flushed the usual color, somewhere between pink and purple, plump and tempting.  She wanted so badly to kiss him right on that blushing tip, to swipe it with her tongue and see if he would twitch, to slide it past her lips and give it special attention before she took him all in.   

She had been waiting so patiently, since that first night when she had let herself have just a little bit of his cum.   She longed to give him that kind of pleasure and to satiate her own curiosity, to know what he tasted like, if it was like the tantalizing hint of something she couldn’t identify every time she kissed him.  He had come so far for her in the last few months, letting her touch him like this for the first time, being so excited to learn more and more about pleasuring her.   But still…. this was his first sexual relationship…. she would hate to push things on him before he was ready.  

But she was ready.   She just wanted him so much; wanted to suck and lick him so so much. She wanted to ask but she waffled. She was so busy in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice the little sigh escape her lips.   But her boyfriend did.   

Then his slender blue fingers were carding her short hair and he was looking at her seriously.

"Is everything alright?"  He looked worried.   She looked him deep in the eye and lightly ran her hands over the erection that stood proudly between them.

“How would you feel about me kissing you?” she asked him seductively.   Megamind looked confused.   

“Roxanne you can kiss me any time.”  He leaned his lips into hers, but she pulled just out of reach.   

“I don’t mean there.   I mean on other places.” She put on her most reassuring voice as she squeezed his rock-hard cock for emphasis.  She could feel herself dripping at even the suggestion, but she tried to maintain the ability to speak words through the fog of lust.   “Like right down here?"  

Megamind looked completely dumbstruck, his earlier confidence spirited away and he was once again her bashful boy.  “I.... I would like that.   I would like it a lot.”

She licked her lips so they were nice and moist, and got down on her knees.  Her mouth moved in, giving the sensitive spot where his head met his shaft a gentle but firm kiss.  He let out a ragged breath.   She kissed it again, and then moved up to slowly cover the head with her plump wet kisses.  

“Oh kisses,” he murmured at her.   “Such nice kisses.”   His breath was shaky.   

She smoothly kissed her way down the underside of his shaft, sucking slightly when she got to the base.   She looked up at him.  His eyes were squeezed painfully shut and his cheeks were flushed a deep lavender.

“Can you look at me?”  she asked, her warm breath on his cock.  He opened his eyes nervously and stared at her.

“Are you ok?”   Roxanne sat back on her haunches.  “I can stop if you don’t want-

“No.  No, I don’t want you to stop.  Please, don’t stop.”  Megamind gave a big sigh.   

“What’s wrong sweetie?” she asked. 

“I don’t know,” he sighed and rubbed his right temple.  “I’ve obviously never....  I just don’t want you to think… that you have to do this because we had a fight.” He looked down at her with a frown.   

“Oh, no no, not at all sweetie.   Trust me, that is not it.”  She shook her head emphatically.    
   
“Okay.”  He nodded.   “And yes, I want this… I just get flustered… I’m sorry.   I just want you so badly.”  He gave her one of his shy smiles at that last part.   

She had been serious about stopping, seriously concerned she was pushing too much too soon.   But then there was his smile.   That little nervous smile that showed her he really did want this as much as he claimed.   

“I want you too,” she said, lightly stroking his erection just the way he liked to reassure him.  His breathing got deeper.  “Just relax for me, okay?   You can close your eyes again if you want.”

But he didn’t.   Megamind watched intently as she resumed her gentle kisses up and down his shaft. She let herself linger as she kissed the tip and was rewarded with a dribble of pre-cum that seemed just for her.

She smiled and softly sighed as she kissed it and used her lips to further moisten him.  He made a completely inarticulate mumbling noise; however his meaning was clear - he was enjoying her mouth on his cock. He reached down and stroked her cheek, drawing her blue eyes up to catch his pleading green ones.  He was aching.  

“More Roxanne.   Please?  Can you.... I need more.  If that’s ok?” his voice was barely a whisper.   She smiled and lowered her head.   

He could be so loud, drawing all attention to himself with boisterous banter and flashy costumes. But when it was just the two of them - when it really mattered - he struggled to be confident.  Clearly he had no idea how much he pulled at her heartstrings when he was like that.  Or how much his bashfulness made her want to take him by the hand and teach him to be sexy and confident with her.  

Then there was the simple fact that she just wanted to show off for him.   She was good at this.  No, really.   Really good at this.   It was about time he got to see this side of her, the side that relished the power and joy of pleasing a partner with her enthusiastic mouth.   About time he knew just what she could do for him.  

She stood up and led him by the hand towards his drafting table, then yanked the tiny shorts down his legs before he even had a chance to protest.   She pushed him into the chair, the cold plastic feeling funny against his bare blue butt.

“Spread those sexy blue legs for me, Megamind,” she ordered with beaming smile.  He blushed hard and shyly complied, hooking his ankles against the rungs of the chair and giving her full access to him.       

Again she got on her knees, squeezing one of his thighs as she eased down.   

She began at the knee, kissing him lightly up his leg, moving up slowly until she started to lick and suck on his inner thigh.  She could smell him, and he smelled like that scent that was uniquely him mixed with the smell of leather.  She continued kissing her way to the crease where his leg met his torso.  She buried her face in that place, her cheek barely grazing his cock and he whimpered.    

She hovered over his cock for a moment, letting him shudder from the warmth of her breath on his exposed member.   Letting his expressive face plead at her for a long moment.   Then she lowered her head and began sucking and licking his other thigh.   He made a noise at her, a groan that was equal parts pleasure and frustration.    

“Oh you are a tease!” he hissed, begging her with the desperation in his eyes.       

And found she couldn’t play with him anymore.  He had waited long enough for someone to suck that beautiful blue cock of his for the first time.  He shuddered “Oh God Roxanne!” as she took the entire length into her mouth in one deliciously slow smooth motion.

And it was so good.  For a moment she let herself forget about his needs and let herself fully enjoy the sensation of his cock meeting her mouth.  

It was just the way she had fantasized for months.  It was hard and thick against her lips as they wrapped tightly around him, his blue skin so soft and smooth against her tongue.  He tasted good and she was elated to finally be able to explore him fully.  She slid the whole member out just as slowly as she had taken it in.   When she reached the end, her tongue instinctively swirled the entire plump head and she tasted that tempting bead of cum on the very tip.   At that he moaned lustily, reminding her of his presence.   

She caught his eye as he blushed at her while he bit his bottom lip, and she started to lick the underside slowly, enjoying every minute of it.  She slid the tip back and forth between her lips experimentally and it only made her more excited.  

He looked down at her, nestled between his legs, his cock in her mouth, in a pleasurable shock.  Her soft mouth felt fantastic on his hardness, but the sexiest part was her smile.  

And the corresponding realization that Roxanne Ritchie was happy to have his cock in her mouth.  

That filled him with amazement and made him swell further, plumping against her talented lips and busy tongue.   

Meanwhile Roxanne could tell he wanted more - in fact, what he wanted was for her to suck him whole and hard to the finish, even if he didn’t have enough experience to know it himself.  But she wanted to take her time and let him savor his first experience with oral sex.   She didn’t want to do a rush job, she wanted to make it memorable.  

So she took him slowly, the way he always liked it when she stroked him.  She gave him smooth flattened licks from base to tip, slow yes, but firm.  And he made that satisfied humming sound that she adored.  She added her hand, petting his balls as she licked him, squeezing gently, taking her time and letting out a happy humming noise around his cock.  He keened and threw his head back, eyes closed.  

“Unnf, oh Roxanne, yes.   Yes,” he murmured.   These new sensations were almost overwhelming him.   

He had become accustomed to her hands on his cock, to the way she pulled and stroked his orgasm from him.   But this.   This was something entirely different – so new and so intense.   He was enveloped in the pleasure of her talented mouth and tongue. She carefully nibbled her way up and down the sides of his shaft and he was suddenly very glad he was sitting down, or else his legs would probably have collapsed from under him.   

She wrapped her hand around the wet shaft and stroked while she licked the tip.  She had given up on gentle pets, now she was gripping his length firmly.  Still though, she needed to stay in control before she would take him hard and fast at the end.  

“Oh God, Oh God, oh yes, unnffffff, oh,” he murmured, sure he was babbling like a complete moron but not really caring any more.   His mouth was gaping open at the combined power of her hands and mouth.  She idly wondered if he believed in any kind of god.  

Then he made the most delicious grunting noises as she kissed his length with sloppy open-mouthed kisses with lots of tongue, practically making out with it as it swirled in and out of her hungry mouth.  She loved that move.  Clearly he did too, since Megamind thrust his hips forward, eager to stuff more of his cock in her mouth.  

 

This.   This was amazing.   He had thought about Roxanne giving him a blowjob, fantasized about it, yes.    But it was so much better here in reality with her loving him.   His hands found her face and he stroked her cheek affectionately.  

He couldn’t believe he was touching Roxanne as he slid his cock in and out of those beautiful lips, watching them work his shaft and tip with expert sensation.   He felt so good.   He felt light and happy and powerful and wanted.  She had wanted this.   She had wanted him.   She wanted his cock in her mouth and now it was.   

She watched him watching her and enjoyed the feel of his hands on her face as she increased her pace.   The tenderness of his gesture made her moan into his cock and then he joined her, moaning back something incoherent about how beautiful she was down there working his cock.       

She never would have guessed he would last this long.   He was still going strong and hard, challenging her mouth to claim him and finish him fully.   And making her thoughts drift to how much she wanted that hard cock moving slickly, thickly inside her as soon as he was ready.   All in good time though, all in good time. 

For now she had to stay focused on the task at hand.    She timed her sucking and squeezing so she would engulf him in waves of sensation then ease up for a moment, before sending him crashing back into the intensity.   He couldn’t take it anymore.   
    
Suddenly his fingers were in her hair on both sides, holding her head desperately into his lap. Together they created their own rhythm, him bucking his hips up, shoving his cock deep into her throat, and her pulling back to suck his entire length before allowing his hands to pull her back down to the base.  They repeated that move over and over again, faster and faster and he became louder and louder.   She sucked and licked with wild abandon, using all her skill to will him to come for her.

“I’m… I’m going – Roxanne!” he squeaked.    And then he exploded in her mouth.  

Warm sprays of cum, one after another, coated the inside of her throat.   They were thick and strong and tasting the way he did when she kissed him, but stronger as he keened and moaned and filled her mouth up with his taste.   She gulped it down easily.  He tried to pull away, but she held him by the thighs.  Her tongue gently caressed his cock as it softened until she got the very last drops.   

Finally she gave his soft cock one last light suck, sure he was dry, before finally sliding it past her lips and looking up at him with a contented smile.  

He looked absolutely panicked.   “I...  I am sorry.”   Her smile dropped.  

She frowned and quickly reviewed what they had done that could have made him react this way.    God, did she pressure him into this?  Was she too pushy?   “Why are you sorry Megamind?” she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand as she stood.   

“I came..... in your mouth,” he burned with shame, looking anywhere but at her.  “I’m so so sorry.”  

Oh, that was it.   She sighed in relief.  Roxanne grabbed his chin firmly, harder in fact, then she had intended.   But still, she captured his attention on her completely.  Her firm blue eyes held his conflicted green ones.  

“I have wanted that since the first time you kissed me,” she said forcefully.   His eyes got wide and she continued.

“Do you know how hard it was for me not to taste you?  Not to hold you down and make you come just like that?   How often I thought about it, how often I wanted to have you come gushing right into my mouth?”

Still shocked he simply shook his head from side to side.  

“A lot Megs, a lot,” she said with a smile, letting go of his thin strip of goatee.   “So you didn’t do anything worth being sorry for, sweetie.”  He nodded at her, still clearly stunned as he sat naked on the chair, and there was a quiet pause.      

“You wanted it like that?”  His head was spinning and he needed to be sure that he was hearing her correctly.  

“Yes, oh gods yes.” She drew her hands up to stroke his cheek and pulled him close, his head at perfect height to rest at her chest from where he was still sitting.  

“You wanted me to come in your mouth?” He looked up from between her breasts as he spoke.   It felt funny even saying it aloud. He still couldn’t quite believe it.

“Yep.”   She held his gaze and he studied the honest warmth in her beautiful blue eyes.   

“Wow.”  

She giggled a little, pleased at having stunned him almost entirely speechless.    They took a quiet moment to smile together, then he stood up and leaned in to kiss her.     Just as their lips were about to touch, a voice echoed through the lair, shattering the silence.

“Sir?  Sir, where are you?”

They looked at each other with wide panicked eyes.  They could not let Minion to find them here, especially not like this!   

He lunged for the underwear and wriggled spastically into them as she grabbed wildly around on the floor for his pants and top.     
“Sir, are you back here?” Minion’s robotic feet clanked closer.

They dove behind the SpiderBot, trying to squeeze into a very narrow space to hide.   Roxanne wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, pulling him closer as they tried to make themselves as flat as possible.   The SpiderBot lazily opened one of its many eyes and Megamind silently raised a finger in front of his lips.   The robot seemed to understand as it didn’t move or make a sound.

There was a familiar rattle as Minion pulled back the long red curtain.   They both held their breaths and Megamind ran through several implausible explanations he could possibly try if they were caught out.  And to make things worse, Minion seemed to be getting closer.   

Megamind gave Roxanne a look of sheer unadulterated panic and something about that look on his face was unintentionally hilarious.   She squished up her face as hard as she could, trying to hold back her laughter at the finding herself hiding with her alien boyfriend in only his skivvies.   Opening her eyes only seemed to make it worse and she started to shake with low laughter in the tight space.  

He had to hold one hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. 

Minion took his time surveying the workspace.    Then there was the clank of feet as the fish, not seeing his Master, turned around to explore other areas of the lair.   

When they were convinced he was finally gone, he removed his hand and Roxanne couldn’t hold back any longer.  
“What is so damn funny?” he hissed as they squeezed out of the tight space.      

“At least we don’t have to worry about clean up,” she choked out, unable to hold back the laughter that was shaking her entire body.   

He took in her meaning for a moment and then started snickering himself.    “Temptress!”

“Hey, I wanted to move this to your room earlier,” she reminded him between laughs.    He shook his head and extended his hand to her.  

“How about we go there now before he comes back and we scar him for life?” he offered and she accepted with the hand that was not still holding his clothes.    They took off at a full run for the holographic wall that separated his work areas from his living quarters, and then turned quickly down the hallway that led to his bedroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   Megamind and Roxanne have narrowly escaped detection by Minion, and Megamind is still flying high off his first blowjob and eager to return the favor.   

Yey it’s the weekend!   Yey it’s porn time!   This chapter has been a beast.   I hoped to have it up two weeks ago but it would not play nice.   Don’t say that I never did nothin’ for the peoples ;)  
  
Title: First Taste Part 2  
Author : Dani Kin  
Words : 4,800  
Rating : NC-17 (pornpornporn porn pornity porn….)  
Summary : Picking up right where the [last part](http://megamind-movie.livejournal.com/1437864.html) left off.   Megamind and Roxanne have narrowly escaped detection by Minion, and Megamind is still flying high off his first blowjob and eager to return the favor.     
  
This is part of my whole sequence of First experience stories, [which you can find here](http://dani-kin.livejournal.com/564.html). 

~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~

They collapsed onto the bed in peals of hysterical laughter as soon as the door shut behind them.   

“Oh my god, oh my god,” she laughed.   “You…… you would have been in so much trouble!”

“You!” he wrestled her playfully until he had one of her thick legs pinned under him.   “You almost gave it all away with those giggles of yours!”  He held her hands at her sides

“Just be glad that he didn’t come looking for you five minutes earlier,” she choked out hysterically. That only made them laugh harder, him shaking on top of her as tiny tears pooled in the corners of her eyes.    The laughter slowly died down and she sucked in several big breaths as she watched the happiness play across his expressive face.  

These were some of the best times, when they were just playful and happy with each other.   When he wasn’t fretting about his relationship inexperience or exhausted from the thrilling heroics of the day; when she wasn’t worrying about being the perfect first girlfriend or dealing with narrow-minded idiots judging her for dating an alien that used to kidnap her on a weekly basis.   She was just about to kiss him when he beat her to the punch and captured her lips with his own.   

It was only then that she noticed he was so nearly naked, and on top of her like this for the first time.    She deepened the kiss and he seemed to realize it too.   They both took a breath as their lips parted and it was suddenly rather quiet.    Megamind let go of her wrists and simply stared down at her.

He felt a bit exposed, hovering over her wearing only his tight little black underwear while she was still fully clothed.   But still, looking down at Roxanne underneath him…… it was beautiful.  He brought a hand up to stroke the side of her arm and she smiled up at him.   

Tonight had started off so terrible, and he was humbled that she had come back first to apologize when it was clear to him that it was mostly his fault.   But she had come back to him and then she had gotten down on her knees and sucked him until he exploded right in her mouth of all places.   It boggled his mind.  How had he gotten so lucky?   

Roxanne relished his thoughtful touches and wondered what it would feel like to lay like this someday except naked with him fully aroused and ready for her.   Not that she regretted sucking him off earlier.  The slick moisture between her legs could attest that oh no, she did not regret it at all.  

But still, it was hard to keep her mind from racing when he was exposing her to so much of his bare blue skin.   She imagined him looking down at her with his intensely sexy green eyes while guiding that thick blue cock inside her, filling her up slowly.   She burst into a wide smile that seemed to cut the quiet tension.

“I’m sorry your first blowjob was so dramatic.   Usually there is less fighting and running involved,” Roxanne said playfully.     He smirked down at her.   

“Well then we will just have to do it again sometime, so you can demonstrate the more customary procedure,” Megamind taunted back, wiggling his eyebrows.    

She gave a little chuckle and shifted so he was pressing against the sweet spot between her legs.   She relished the contact of his lithe body pressing down on her own.  The only downside was that she was wearing way too damn much clothing for this.    

He observed her movements underneath him carefully, trying his best not to blush when he realized that his hips were planted against hers.  She appeared aroused from their previous activities and that was exhiliterating.   He bent down and kissed her, slipping his nimble tongue into her mouth.    She responded aggressively, drawing her tongue out to eagerly massage his own and confirming his suspicions.    It seemed these blow jobs were enjoyable for her as well.    

Roxanne pressed up as she tongued him, yearning for more contact.  He eagerly gave it to her, sliding one of his hands around her waist and pulling her closer.   He knew that he couldn’t leave his lady unsatisfied.   Not when she had been so good to him tonight.   Not when he could still taste the faint trace of his cum on her kiss.   

His tongue massaged hers and she made the most compelling little wanting sounds, making him want to do all manner of things to her.   He pulled back a little and let his hands slide to the hem of her shirt, lightly tracing the soft skin underneath.   There he paused shyly, knowing it was just silly nerves, but still checking for some kind of sign that would give him permission to proceed.   

“Mmmm, Megamind,” she purred and looked deep in his half-lidded eyes.   And that was the sign he needed.   He pulled her into a sitting position with him straddling her lap, then slid both hands up along her bare sides and pulled the blouse off over her head.    Ooh, she was wearing the black bra he liked, the one with the little tiny blue bows.    

He leaned in and started to kiss her neck.   Maybe he would mark her tonight.  He relished the novelty of leaving her with the tiny bruises - hickies she inexplicably called them.  Oh, tomorrow she would fuss about the difficulty of covering them with makeup or the collar of her shirt, but tonight she would love it and make more of her delightful little noises for him.   

He sucked at the tender place where her neck met her collarbone, and Roxanne slid a hand around his beautiful blue cranium.   His gentle little bites made her weak in the knees and made her want him even more.   She let out a needy whimper and pulled him closer, and he responded by nibbling as he moved up a few inches towards her jaw.  

The more he sucked and nipped the more she pulled his body close to hers and the more she loathed this clothing between them.   She needed to be naked.   She needed to feel the hot flush of his skin against hers.   She pulled her body away from his long enough to whip her bra off over her head, not even bothering to unclasp the damn thing.   

Megamind beamed as more of her warm peach skin emerged before his eyes.   The sight of her bare breasts always filled him with somewhat-evil glee.  He couldn’t help but reach for her greedily and handfuls of her supple breast filled his palms.   He massaged them fully, so soft and sweet, drawing the very tips of his fingers to her tightening nipples.    

“You’re beautiful,” he said hoarsely, out of nowhere, and she blushed in surprise.   He moved in, licking and sucking her nipples into sharp points.    

She loved the attention of his clever little mouth on her chest, but she didn’t much more in the way of foreplay today.   Still she let him tease and suck, and couldn’t tear her eyes away.   Megamind looked so goddamn sexy, happily rubbing his sharp blue face against her rounded breasts and smiling like a giddy child in between tender nibbles.   Still, when he paused to take a breath she grabbed one of his hands.   She pushed it down into the top of her pants and bit her bottom lip coquettishly at him.   

His eyes flickered surprise and his slender blue fingertips danced at the waistband of her jeans. At first she thought he was waiting for permission again, but he didn’t look shy at all.   Now, he was running one finger along the zipper with a playful smirk.  Then he held her gaze as he circled the button on top and wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Megamind didn’t know where the sudden burst of confidence had come from, but he was going to ride it as long as he could.  He knew exactly what she wanted, but it was fun to make her wait a little longer.   He wanted to see those needy blue eyes begging him for more.     Just like she had made him nearly die of wanting before taking his throbbing cock into her warm luscious mouth.   

“Ugh, you evil little tease,” she whined at him with a cheeky grin and stuck out her tongue.   He raised one eyebrow and smirked.   Then he slid his hand down her pants to ghost over her panties.    She let out a “oooh” and torqued her hips eagerly to meet his touch.   His fingers hovered over her and he could feel the heat radiating off that sweet spot between her legs.    

He watched her wanting him, then hooked one finger around the elastic of her panties to brush against those warm folds.   He almost jumped in surprise at what he found.   There was a little pool of slick wetness soaking her panties.   His jaw dropped.   He had never seen her wet like this!      He hadn’t even put his fingers inside her!  

No wait, wet fell short of describing it.  His brain automatically searched for an adequate synonym.  Slick, slippery, dripping, moistened, silky, lubricated?    Lubricated made her sound like one of his machines, so he went back to wet.   

He knew this wasn’t from a few little nibbles on her neck and breasts.  Was it from…. him?   From the blow job she had given him earlier?   The thought that his cock might thrill her like this made him dizzy with pride.  Suddenly he needed to do more than tease.  

She had clearly loved using her mouth on him and he couldn’t deny that the thought of doing the same to her had crossed his mind more than a few times, from lonely fantasies back in the villain days to several times since they started dating.  

Megamind made the decision in a split second, resolving not to let his usual over-thinking and insecurities hold him back.   He wanted to make tonight as special for her as it had been for him.   He slid his hand out of her pants and she let out a pouty little whine.  However she started smiling again when he began unbuttoning her pants and pulling them down her legs.   A pair of  black lacy underwear were also flung carelessly across his room.  Those he would have to appreciate another time.  

“Mmmm, that’s much better,” she purred at him and pressed her naked body against his, finally satisfying her craving for the feel of his warm blue skin on hers.  She had always been the kind of woman who took pleasure in having her lover completely naked and she flirted with asking him to take off his little black shorts so she could rub up against him fully, even if he was soft having already had his pleasure.  But she was too impatient.  Instead she caressed his thin hips against her, not wanting to separate her full breasts from his thin strong chest or her lips from where they pressed furiously against her own.   

He slipped his tongue in and out of her mouth while she moaned into his mouth and his hands massaged slowly downward.  He squeezed her luscious hips and ass, her soft curves overflowing his hands even with this long fingers outstretched and she began rocking her body against his.  Then moved his hands up to her shoulders and did something entirely without precedence.   

He pushed her down onto the bed.   

Not hard.  But with just enough firm pressure to make it clear he wanted her to lay back.    She raised an eyebrow and he made sure she was watching carefully for the next part.    

Because he bent down to give her a kiss.  

His lips pushed into her short curly brown hairs until he made contact with the hot skin of her outer lips. He kissed her softly but intensely on her labia before bringing his head back up a little.   Then down again to kiss her a second time.     He could feel her wet heat against his lips and he kissed again and again.

She let out a muffled noise of surprise at first, but he continued to kiss her slowly but with a burning intensity that made her clit hard from his attentions.   

“Oh sweetie, that feels so _good_ ,” she drawled out the last word purposefully for him.    Smiling to himself, he nibbled a bit on her labia and she shuddered.   He beamed.   She wanted more.   He just knew it.   

He held back an evil little laugh.   This must have been what it was like when she kissed him like this.  No wonder she hadn't been able to hold back.   To be this close, to be surrounded by the smell and sight of her like this.... he wanted to dive right in!   He wanted to feel her tremble, soft and pink and wet as he finally tasted her fully.  He pressed his lips against her again, with more pressure this time.  His long nose brushed her hair and he breathed in her scent.  She was intoxicating.  He needed more.  

Megamind repositioned himself between her legs and looked up with a smoldering gaze full of want.  Roxanne was amazed that he was initiating like this, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to stop him.  

"You want to lick me, don’t you?” she asked him playfully.   His nod in return was serious, holding her gaze with his.  

“Is that okay?” he asked, and she could see that his eyes were quietly searching hers for…. something.    

“Of course, sweetie,” she smiled at him and settled down to enjoy.

But he stayed locked in place, looking up to her blue eyes.

“Do you want it Roxanne?   Do you want me to lick you?” he asked as boldly as he could muster, his fingers twitching against her thighs.   He needed to know, to banish the last of his pesky nerves.   He needed to hear her say that she wasn’t merely accepting him but that she wanted him -- his mouth, his tongue -- between her legs.  

Roxanne sat up enough to see his naked yearning and could feel herself tremble just from the intensity of his stare.   She would have been happy with just his agile blue fingers coaxing her to pleasure.   Now he was so eager to give her his sexy little mouth and she felt herself twitch in anticipation.      

When she answered, her voice was a low sultry whisper just for him.  “Please Megamind?   I want you to go down on me so bad.   I need you to baby, please?”

He blinked dumbstruck.  She was begging him?   That was more than he ever hoped for, and his thoughts flitted back to when they first started seeing each other – when  just being able to kiss her was a dream come true.   He’d never imagined that she would ever beg for him.   

Well, he reasoned, if she was going to beg then it was time to deliver.    

He kissed his way down her soft belly, slowly getting closer and closer to the heat tucked neatly between her legs.   He smiled as he kissed and looked up at her one last time, for that last moment of reassurance.   He could see the lust in her half lidded eyes and that was all he needed.   He kissed her soft curls and paused one last time to collect his thoughts.   

Then he licked into her.     
   
The thick muscle of his tongue dredged up her slit, barely dipping into her, cautious and unsure.   He started to make a gentle rhythm, sliding up and then back down and up again.   She let out an happy sigh and he began exploring the way her slick folds felt against his curious tongue.  

He pressed in a little further and her warm labia seemed to wrap around the very tip of his tongue.     He had felt her heat with his fingers before, and had been amazed that her wet insides seemed to be on fire when she was aroused.  But now he could taste it on his mouth, as he lightly grazed her with his lips.   

Slowly he became more confident, pushing the thick muscle of his tongue into her more and more.   He could feel her on his chin and the deeper he dove into her, the hotter and wetter she was.   He licked in further still, until the tip of his tongue found her entrance and he let out a delighted little moan of his own.  His arms snaked around her thighs, trying to find a way to prop her so he could reach more.  

Roxanne responded to his clumsy attempts to rearrange her with a slight chuckle, instead pulling her knees up and laying the bottoms of her feet flat against the bed.   It had the effect of tilting her just slightly but now he had full access.    He responded with enthusiasm, humming happily as he flicked and licked to fully investigate this new angle.    He kept one arm wrapped around her thigh, hugging it as he explored.

He was pleased to discover more depths to her, including much more of the little pool of wetness.  She was so fascinating look at up close, so soft and pink and slick.   And fun!   He was playing with different ways to lick her and she was all over his mouth.  Even his chin was getting wet and sloppy from her dripping juices as he buried his face in her pussy.   

She hadn’t realized how much she needed this, how long it had been since she had anyone go down on her, and now she was loving the hell out of it.  He lapped intensely between her legs and she could feel like tickle of his wet little goatee against her electrified skin, making each dip into her more intense.   She vowed to never call him predictable again as she got closer to losing herself in the myriad of sensations.  

He licked her harder and tasted her further, letting himself experience the taste that was uniquely Roxanne.  She tasted rich and musky, wet like warm rain and he lapped her hungrily a few times just for his own pleasure, just so he could savor her.  Mmmm, she was delicious and he could hear her softly panting with every powerful stroke of his tongue.   

He did this to her.  He made her wet, he made her make these fantastic sounds.  His beautiful little reporter was filling his mouth over and over again because he was pleasuring her.  He felt powerful and proud and a little bit tingly, a sensation that intensified when she started running her hands over the crown of his head.   

And it made him want more.   Megamind he couldn’t stop imagining what it would be like to thrust himself into the wet hole he was teasing with with his tongue, what it would be like to fill her up nice and tight, wondering if that would please her as much as it would him, and if he could make her moan like this with just his cock.   The thought made him purr into her depths and she felt it vibrate through her, making her gasp and pull on his sensitive ears.    

“Oh clever mouth,” she gasped warmly.  “Talented talented mouth.”  

Megamind pushed his tongue in harder.  Oh he would show her tonight.   He had been learning, but now it was time to get serious.    He moved in and started to coax her swollen clit with the tip of his tongue.  

“Easy, easy Megs.  Start slow and soft and..... ohhhhh... that’s my good boy,” she melted as he took her advice, lightly gliding his mouth back and forth over her tiny pleasure button.  He tried not to let his giddy smile throw off his rythem.  Tonight he would impress her with just how good he could be.

He sucked her sensitive clit with the barest of pressure, watching her reaction carefully.   Roxanne melted under his tongue, willing him to keep going.  

Then he circled the little nub with a wide flattened tongue, causing her to buck and make a gasping high-pitched sound.   His face lit up.   He made her make a brand new pleasure noise!   He circled it again and again and again, causing her to repeat the breathy wanting sound.   Then the noise turned into entire explosion of words and sounds!

“Oooh Megs.  Oh so good, uunnnfff, yes, more baby please!”  She let it all out, not thinking for a second about what she would do if Minion or the brainbots heard her.    She just couldn’t hold it in when he ate like this.   Every time he made a pass, she had to moan or whisper his name and let him know how good it felt.   “Oh God, don’t stop Megs, yes nnaah, ooh, yes!”   

He was enthralled.   Did she feel like this when she had his cock in her mouth?  Did she feel this same rush like he did now -- like he was capable and confident and connected to her in an entirely different way than before?    He took his tongue off her clit and went back to lapping her little pool of wetness at the entrance.  

“Mmmmm,” he hummed as his tongue curled up into her and Roxanne let out a shaky warm exhale.  He felt her slick juices fill his mouth and he started to swirl his tongue with increasing urgency.  He wanted to be selfish and taste her all for himself, just to eat her up all for him.   He wanted to prove his devotion over and over again as he claimed her pussy with his mouth.  

But he also wanted to return the favor of the mind-blowing orgasm she had given him earlier.   And that would be easier if he could get to more of her.  He started running his hands up her inner thighs, then he spread her wide for him.   His blue fingers held her hot wet folds open, allowing him to see her secret parts that were trembling and pink and just for him.   He let out a warm breath over her exposed clit before diving back in.   

His tongue stroked her furiously now and she began bucking her hips as she gasped and whined.   He struggled to keep his mouth where it belonged as she thrashed, but then her hands were on the back of his head, pushing him in.   He was buried in her now, there was no coming out, not until she came for him!

“Oh Megamind, yes Megamind, please baby,” she called out desperately.   

He was aware that she was pulling on the sensitive points of his ears, but he didn’t care.   If they came out a little bruised tomorrow it would truly be worth it.   He could barely breathe, his mouth and nose buried inside her, but still he kissed and licked and sucked all in the same motion.   She clung to him and got louder than he had ever heard her before, his giant blue head bobbing furiously between her thick peach thighs.  

Then he felt her whole body arch under his mouth and she screamed.   It took him a second to realize she was screaming his name.  

Oh heavens, he had really done it.   

Him.  

He finally got her to scream for him and it was better than any kidnapping he could have devised.     

She collapsed under him, panting hard and trying to catch her breath.   He beamed at her with pride and licked his lips.   Pleasuring her with his mouth like this was messy, but it was so worth it.  He could still taste his delightful, delicious Roxanne all over his mouth.  

“Do you want to go again?” he leaned back in, ready and willing to make her come as many times as she would let him.   

“Uh, whoa tiger just a... little.... wait.... um,” she mumbled with a staggered breath.  “Come‘re sexy.”

He couldn’t hold back the low evil laugh this time, delighted that he had reduced his most worthy adversary in banter to mumbling incoherency.   He crawled up to meet her mouth, his own still warm from being buried in the richness of her.

“What’s so funny?” she asked as he propped himself alongside her.   His lips were almost touching hers when he answered.   

“Do you remember the first time you ever touched me like this?   Just having you put your hands on my penis was almost enough to send me into a blind panic.    Now.....”

She watched him beam as he trailed off, the look on his beautiful expressive face enhancing her afterglow.

“Now I know.   This is real,” he said, simply as he leaned in to kiss her.

She pulled back, wrinkling her nose, and cocked her head in a way that begged for elaboration.  He took a breath before he elaborated.   

“This isn’t... pity or an experimentation.  You and me.”  He laced their fingers together and their hands grazed her naked belly. “It’s real.”

She listened quietly and when he finished, she pulled him closer.   “It is.  It’s real Megamind.”

“I like that.   When you say my name like that.   And when you scream my name like that,” he added with a wicked little smile at the end.  

“Mmmm Megamind.”  She punctuated each word with brief tender kisses all over his face.   “My beautiful blue boyfriend.   My Megamind.”  She ended with a kiss for each of his cheeks, which were now flushed a bashful pink.

“Oh Miss Ritchie,” he squeezed her tight and snuggled into her.   He got the girl.   Not just any girl, but the girl of his dreams.   He got her.   

Now there was only one thing left to say.   And he wanted so very badly to say it, but he didn’t know where or how he would begin.    He chewed hit bottom lip.  

Roxanne watched as he gave her that look he sometimes gave her -- like he wanted to say something but just couldn’t.   And in that moment, she finally knew exactly what that something was.

She didn’t blame him for hesitating; she had been holding it back too.   It wasn’t personal -- it actually had nothing to do with him at all.   She just had a certain lingering nervousness to be the first one to say it.   Because what if the feeling wasn’t returned?   Roxanne Ritchie prided herself on being a reasonably intelligent woman; she usually waited at least six months, in one case a whole year just to be sure. And never before she actually fucked the guy.   

But he was right.   They were real.  Despite the absurdity of their beginning, despite the complex craziness they faced, and despite the questions about the future.  This was real.  She took his chin gently between her fingers and smoothed his wet little goatee.   Then she gave him another kiss, this time sweetly on his lips.   They were still warm and tasted like her.    

“I love you Megamind.”   She looked deep into the sparkling green eyes that had once peeked out from behind Bernard’s glasses.   Now they were so wide that his eyebrows looked ready to leap off his forehead.  

“You do?” he whispered, too stunned to say or do much of anything else.  

“I do.   I love you a lot.”  She started to stroke his cheek tenderly.   

“I.... I love you too Roxanne.   So so much,” Megamind suddenly grabbed her head in his palms and nuzzled his forehead firmly against hers, the gesture fulfilling an instinctual need to cement their bond.

Then he slid his hands down, over her bare arms and once more between her legs, letting his fingertips stroke her silky wetness.  She inhaled slowly and tried to keep her eyes from fluttering shut.   

She wanted to look at this man - this incredibly smart, sweet, sexy blue space man that had unexpectedly kidnapped her heart.     

“Does my love want more?” Megamind purred at her and Roxanne responded with a devilish grin.  


End file.
